


Everything Stays/一如往昔（又名“重新爱上你”）

by whatatuesday



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Kissing, M/M, Mind melds, Sex, Vulcan Kisses, amnesia trope but fluff instead of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/pseuds/whatatuesday
Summary: “Spock…他什么情况？我是说，他是单身吗？他真是太可爱了。”“我应该希望你觉得他可爱，他可是你丈夫！”“真的？！”---------------------------------------------------一次意外，Jim失去了记忆，他想不起来以前的事情了。Spock很痛苦，直到他意识到这是让Jim再次爱上他的一个机会。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Stays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435767) by [coffee666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666). 



他几乎没有意识，真的。周围一片黑暗，他甚至都感受不到自己的手和脚。

“…Jim? Jim!?”

他的眼睛睁开一条缝然后猛地大口喘气，就好像他刚从深海潜上来一样。所有的感觉都在一瞬间恢复，他感到疼痛，他的前额抽痛就好像他撞在什么东西上了一样。

“….哎哟”他试图说话，在明亮的灯光下眨着眼睛，谁知道他在哪个屋子里。

“放轻松，没那么糟糕。”那个声音这次轻柔了许多，“只不过狂冒鲜血，毕竟伤口在头上。”

“哦。”他又一次闭上眼睛让自己不受光线的影响，还试着挪动自己的胳膊和腿，它们似乎都没什么问题。然后他移动身体，让自己从不知道什么平面上起来。

“不，别起来，你还受着伤呢。”有一双手把他的腿挪回去，“我可不想让你把刚缝好的线搞糟…”

“线？！”他的手飞快地触碰自己的额头，沿着缝合线的纹路轻轻的摸了几下。他再次睁开眼睛，因为光线太刺眼而眯了眯眼睛。

“哦，抱歉！等一下….”“咔哒”一声，室内光线昏暗了一些。他彻底睁开眼睛，看着天花板，然后转过头去看说话者。“别担心，晚上就不疼了。得感谢现代医疗，对不？你脸上都不会留下伤疤，谁让你那么看重你的脸。”

“挺好的。”他笑了笑。他决定喜欢这个人，这个人看起来不错，而且他这么严厉也只是因为他非常关心自己的病人。他是一个医生，这地方看起来是一个医院，而且他们刚刚还讨论手术缝合线。

“感觉咋样？”

他小心翼翼地做起来，把双腿垂下床。他慢慢地看了一圈，苍白的墙壁和一排排的床，他是唯一一个占用床位的人。他再一次用手指摸了摸缝线的地方。

“这很疼。”他说。

“别抱怨了，”医生斥责他，不过医生粗暴的态度下还带着对他的担心和小小的笑意。

“那么…到底发生了什么？”他问，盯着医生衣服上的徽章，看起来有点眼熟。

“你在轮机室撞到了头。不过这次不是你的错。”

“轮机室…”他嘟囔着。所以这是一艘星舰？应该是了，这也是为什么徽章看起来那么熟悉。这也解释了房间里为什么没有窗户，通常病人们都喜欢往窗外看。或许他能找到一个观景台。

“对，轮机室。”医生拿起桌子上的padd，头也没抬就问他：“行了，在我把你踢出去之前还有什么问题吗？”

“呃…你是谁？”他问。

他不确定是什么让他问出这种问题。一般来说，医生和病人之间应该保持专业的关系，但是医生难道不会告诉你他们的名字，或者你从哪里来，你什么时候醒来吗？况且这个医生看起来这么友好…

医生放下padd猛地抬头看他。之前所有隐藏的情绪都不见了，他现在用不确定的目光审视他。

“…..你认真的？刚才不是和我开玩笑？”医生问他。

“我之前是做了什么吗？”他被冒犯了，但是不知道为什么。这肯定是一个很严肃的事情，难道他以前是那种到处开玩笑来缓解紧张氛围的人？如果真是那样的话，那么肯定不会让人愉快。

“…说清楚。”医生走到床边看着他的脸，“你不认识我？”

“不认识。”

“你也不知道你是谁。”

“对。”

医生脸上浮现出恐惧的表情，他颤抖着后退几步，摇着头。“见鬼的这就是一次撞击！”他听起来很受伤，“这怎么可能发生？这简直——”

但是他没能把话说完。两个人都因为房门打开吓了一跳，有一个人急切地走了进来，握住了他的手，就好像握住的是什么珍宝。

“Jim!你醒了。”这个人用深色的眸子看着自己，他长得非常好看。挺奇怪的，但是他向上倾斜的眉毛和尖尖的耳朵给自己一种熟悉感——一个瓦肯人。“医生，我认为我告诉过你当Jim清醒的时候告诉我。”

Jim肯定是他的名字了，瓦肯人的声音真是太好听了，尤其还念了他的名字。他觉得自己有点脸红，不过他不觉得自己是这种会脸红的人。

除此之外，还有其他的感觉，一阵温和的刺痛感好像走遍了他的全身。就好像有人对着他的后脑开了一枪，这种感觉一直蔓延到他的脚趾，他们两个人触碰过的地方感觉都要灼烧了。

他想沉浸在这种感觉里，永远感受它，这真是太棒了。他看着瓦肯人深色的双眼，里面充斥着情感和温暖，那让他的脸更红了。

“Spock，别。”医生抓着瓦肯人的肩膀把他拉回来，让他松开Jim的双手。Jim因为突然的凉意而颤抖。

医生把瓦肯人从床边拽走，瓦肯人似乎非常不情愿这么做，他和医生交谈。他们的声音很低，但是Jim还是能听见。他开始盯着墙壁，听着他们的交谈，让自己保持镇静。

“…逆行性失忆症…”医生说，他的声音听起来充满了痛苦。

“医生，我可以向你保证Jim一切都好。他在过去曾遭受过更严重的伤病。”瓦肯人回答。

“相信我，Spock，他根本不知道我是谁…”

“但他知道我是谁。”

说完，瓦肯人又一次来到他的床边，Jim无法控制血液朝自己的脸颊涌去。瓦肯人看着他，面无表情下暗藏某种更加深刻的情感。

“Jim….”瓦肯人说，“那是你的名字吗？”

“我猜是吧…”Jim带着内疚感回答。

一瞬间就好像有人捅了他的身体，大概是肾的部位。他的大脑突然涌进来一股疼痛，但不是身体上而是精神上的疼痛。

“我很抱歉！”Jim又说一遍，不敢看瓦肯人的表情。就好像他也感受到了疼，但是程度更深，而且Jim意识到他体会到的是 _瓦肯人_ 的痛苦。

“不…”瓦肯人瞪大了双眼，好像受到恐怖打击一样后退。

“Spock…”医生再次抓住瓦肯人的肩膀。

“你…你能治好吗？”瓦肯人看着医生。

“我可以试试，”医生点点头，“你…你现在得走了。”

“我…我必须和他在一起。”瓦肯人看着Jim。当他们对视的时候，Jim感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“你 _现在_ 要去指挥。”医生晃了晃瓦肯人的肩膀。

“我…”他突然缓过神来，点点头表示明白。“我会通知船员…”说着那个瓦肯人离开了，门在他背后合上。

“他会没事吗？！”Jim盯着门，几乎没意识到医生又一次来到他身边。

“他可不是我要操心的对象。”医生从他的口袋里开始翻找东西，然后在Jim面前晃了一下。

“嘿！搞什么鬼！”Jim躲开。

“带着别动！”一声咆哮着说道，“我还有几项测试，这可能需要一会儿…”

过了一会，Jim可以肯定地说一点起色都没有。虽然他的缝合线都没有了，但他的头还是很疼，而且依旧什么都想不起来。这个自称McCoy的医生看起来更焦躁了，手耙了几下头发，叹了口气。

“我很抱歉。”Jim最后说，“我知道你在努力….我也希望我能想起来….”

“不是你的错。”他虚弱地笑了一下。“真的，我也不知道这是怎么回事。但是，呃，有人想和你谈谈…等一下。”

Jim朝门口看去，当他发现门口站着的是那个瓦肯人的时候，感觉他的心脏要从嗓子里跳出来了。他身后跟着一个面善的亚洲人。McCoy回到他的办公室，在瓦肯人跟着他进去的时候Jim皱了一下眉。

“嗨…”另一个人走过来，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我觉得挺好的。”Jim撒谎了，下意识地摸了一下额头，“我就是想离开这个地方。”

“你知道…你知道我是谁吗？”那个男人问他。

“不知道….对不起。”Jim感觉另一波愧疚袭来。

“没事的，你会好起来的。”他看起来没受伤，他只是对他笑着伸出一直手，“Hikaru Sulu。你救过我一次。”

“我救过你？”

“对，那是我们的第一次任务。”他轻笑，“希望你会想起来吧….McCoy说什么？”

“他说他也不知道什么情况。”Jim叹了口气，“他看起来真的很难过….但是这不是他的错。”

“好吧，他应该很沮丧，他是你最好的朋友。”

“什么？”Jim看向关闭的办公室门。这可以解释为什么Jim在听到McCoy的声音时感到如此安心。

“别觉得不对劲。”Sulu给了他一个安慰的笑容，“你想知道什么就问我们。但是，呃，你得去问其他人了，我得在你和Spock都不在的时候管理这艘船。”

“你什么意思？”

“好吧，你还不知道？你是 _舰长_ 。”

“我居然是舰长？！”Jim差点从床上跳起来。他一直觉得自己是个低级别的轮机员什么的。

“对啊，”Sulu大笑，很明显觉得这非常有趣。“Spock是你的大副，你是一个挺仁慈的舰长的。当Spock说你还在恢复期的时候，我以为他会接管，那意味着非常严格的管理….但是他把指挥权交给我，所以…”

 _Spock_ ，Jim又看了一眼办公室，很明显，他们在谈论他。现在他比任何时候都希望自己能够好起来，他想记起从前….还想知道他为何对Spock有某种感觉。

“那么…”Jim试图让自己像平时一样，毕竟，Sulu说他可以问他任何事情。“Spock…是怎么回事？我是说，他还是单身吗？他太可爱了。”

Sulu爆发出一阵大笑，Jim觉得他都要仰过去了。“我应该希望你是这么觉得的，他是你丈夫！”

“真的？！”他现在开始觉得高兴了。相比坐在床上听着机器的声音，他的心情简直要飞起来了。真的，他知道现在自己笑得肯定像个傻瓜，但他不介意。过去几分钟，他有了一艘船还有了一个丈夫。

“你想起什么了？”Sulu笑着问他。

“没有。”Jim又有点难过了。“但这是绝好的消息，看起来我没把自己的生活搞得一团糟。”

Sulu必须离开了，他祝愿Jim早日恢复。Jim不想自己呆在这里了，他有一艘船和一个丈夫在等着他，虽然他还不知道该怎么和这两样打交道。

他从床上跳下来溜达办公室门边，他站了一会发现什么都听不到。他转过身走向门口，踏入宽敞的走廊。

他不知道该往那里去。每一个经过他的人都奇怪地看着他，好像不确定他现在是不是应该到处闲逛。他试着不让自己露出害怕的表情，面带威严地看回去。真正击中他的事实就是他肯定特别受欢迎，几乎每个人都握着他的手并且问他感觉如何。大多数人都对他做了一个自我介绍。Jim想不起来任何名字，但是他发现人的脸和名字对上号还是很容易的。

最后，在他进出高速电梯，在走廊走来走去，他随意走进一扇门。他好像迷路了，但是他看见了他一直渴望的东西。

“…天啊！”

他瞪着观测甲板的巨大窗户，看到面前那无垠的宇宙。他缓慢地走过去，双眼睁大。宇宙太美了，一片黑暗而又广阔无际。在巨大的宇宙面前，所有的问题似乎都不重要了。他现在想不起来也不重要了。在这一刻，他发誓有一天 _会_ 想起一切的。

❖ ❖ ❖

“这为什么会发生，医生？”Spock发现自己第十次询问同样的问题。“他失去意识大约十分钟。”

“我不知道，Spock。”McCoy叹了口气，坐在桌子后面，手捂着脸。

Spock踱步，“扫描显示正常…就只是…他什么都不记得了。”

“你不能够治好吗？”Spock知道自己现在就像一个乞求奇迹发生而不是那个通晓科学的理性之人。

“我试过了！你呢？你就不能用你那个瓦肯巫毒术帮他想起来吗？”

“现在不是摆出这幅态度的时候，医生！”Spock厉声说。

他知道现在对Jim来说是绝望的。虽然他们两个人的性格天差地别，但是通过这么多年的相处他们已经非常了解对方了。他们知道如何避免刺激，因为他们俩都非常在乎Jim，而且Jim也承认再听他们俩斗嘴也很没意思了。

“你不能…和他思维融合对吗？或者类似的？”McCoy试探性地问他。

“思维融合通常被认为是解决神经问题的方法，包括逆行性失忆症。”Spock叹了一口气，“但是这不简单。虽然我比任何人都了解Jim的思维，但我不是受过训练的治疗师，我无法确保在不伤害他的情况下恢复他的记忆。然而在新瓦肯有更加有经验的治疗师。”

“好极了，”McCoy坐直身体，“除了新瓦肯与我们现在的航向完全相反。”

“我们会去。”Spock突然做出了决定。虽然他之前把管理权交给Mr. Sulu，但是他相信如果这是唯一可以帮助到Jim的方法，他们会听他的。“我会通知他们设定航线。”

“与此同时，”McCoy站起来走向门口，“我相信我们应该试一下老式方法。你知道，陪他走走，和他聊天，给他看一些熟悉的东西。你永远都不知道他什么时候会想起来。”

“一个很好的建议，医生。”Spock用一种过分温和的语调回答，似乎是为了弥补之前的尖锐。然后他走向Jim的床。

“他走了！”McCoy突然停住了，Spock也是如此，两个人盯着空荡荡的床铺。“这怎么搞的…他可能在船上的任何地方，我们怎么找他？”

“医生，Jim不是孩子了。”Spock克制自己翻白眼的欲望。“他被允许自己一人。何况，他并没有瞎跑，我知道他应该在何处。”

Spock带着目标前进，不清楚他为什么会如此确定他要去的地方。但是他比包括McCoy在内的任何人都了解Jim，所以他知道他至少应该去查看一下。

哦Jim，Spock突然想起之前的事情。Jim看着他却不认识他，这就好像有人从他的身侧拽出了他的心脏一样。尽管Jim通过链接有身体上的反映——脸红，手心出汗——但是他还是不认识他。

Spock现在不能忍受那种生活了。Jim会好起来的，他会帮助他。在那之前，他必须通过在瓦肯的受到教育来忍受这一切。简单来说，这一切都 _已经_ 发生了。

观测甲板的门打开了，Spock几乎要微笑了，因为他意识到他是真的了解Jim。他站在甲板另一侧，手按在玻璃上。他回过头看见Spock走过来，他给了Spock一个小小的笑容。

“这太美了。”Jim说，重新看向窗外。

“确实。”Spock点点头，站在他身边。

当Jim再一次看着窗外，脸上带着的是与Spock相爱时的表情，Spock感到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动了一下。Jim也感觉到了，他回头看着Spock，脸上带着内疚。

“对不起。”Jim说，声音低不可闻。

“不是你的错。”Spock向他保证，“我们正在设定前往新瓦肯的航线。那里有经验丰富的治疗师能够帮助你。在那之前，McCoy医生建议尝试传统治疗法，比如带你去熟悉的地方，谈谈熟悉的事情。”

“这就是….那个地方？”Jim问。

“是的。”Spock点点头，“我们在这里度过很多时间。”

“你想起什么了？”Jim问他。

Spock想起他们之间的第一个吻，就在他们现在站着的地方。当时几乎不可能发生，但是他们还是接吻了，因为Jim当时在流血，不过他坚持说自己没事。

Spock伸出手抚摸Jim的脸庞，Jim侧过脸，让自己的脸颊与Spock的手掌完全贴合在一起。当Spock靠近Jim，两个人的呼吸交缠，他亲吻了Jim的嘴唇。这一切就像是梦一样，他们在一起几乎有三年了。

他猛地回到现实，发现到自己的手也按在玻璃上，并且下意识地朝Jim那边移动。可能他也希望Jim和他做同样的动作，他迅速将双手背回身后。

“我们在任务结束后经常来这里。我认为这里的景色有助于降低肾上腺素的分泌。”Spock的声音里有着不可察觉的颤抖。

“所以我们经常干冒险的事咯？”Jim兴奋的裂开嘴。

“我相信那是你的代名词。”Spock回答。

Jim大笑，这一刻，Spock感到一阵…他决定不去体会。那种体会他经历了太多次，每次Jim没有对着他展露笑容或者朝他看过去，Spock就觉得他和Jim永远都只能是朋友。他需要长时间的冥想来控制自己对Jim的爱，但是爱恋从未停止。

事情发展到后来变得非常美好，Spock也很高兴，他不会放弃那一切。McCoy医生曾经建议他做一些能够想起过去的事情，有什么比得上这个呢？

Spock屏住呼吸，拉住Jim的手，一阵阵满足感传递过来，还有一些其他的情感。

他们之间的链接经常传递喜爱之情，有时候Jim还会传过来一些欲望，这次的情感则更加柔和。Spock想起他对Jim感情不断增长的那段时间，他会在下棋的时候触碰Jim的手来假装他不是孤身一人。

直到那一天，Spock摸到了Jim的脸颊感受到爱恋，他才终于让自己亲吻Jim。这次逆行性失忆可能会让Jim忘记细节，但是什么都无法消除他们之间的感情。Jim爱他，哪怕他根本就不认识他。Spock能够感受的到，尽管现在剩下的只是轻微的悸动，但是这也是非常珍贵的。

“…所以，我们以前都做过什么？”Jim问他，将他们的手指缠绕在一起。Spock从余光可以看见Jim的脸红了。

“我们经常会下棋。”Spock尝试着抚摸Jim的指关节，“也许在我们返回舱房之后可以下一盘，你也可以看看其他可以帮你回想的东西。”

“好的，听起来不错。”Jim微笑着，他们俩一起走向门口，“但是，呃，我不确定我是不是还记得怎么玩。”

“那没关系。”Spock温柔地捏了捏Jim的手，“我会帮你想起来的。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jim小心翼翼地走进他和Spock的房间，轻柔的触碰书架上的物件，眼睛扫视书本。看起来在这里住得很舒服，通过扔在地上的衣服，他看出了自己的性格。他本来想把衣服捡起来扔进洗衣篮中，但是他意识到可能以前他就不是这样的人，那么现在也没有必要这么做了。  
Spock好像知道Jim在想什么，他捡起衣服并把它们放置在洗衣槽中。Jim脸有点红，再一次将目光转移到书架上。  
“嘿，这是我们？”他拿起一个相框问。  
“是的，这是我们链接的那一天。”Spock回答，他的目光越过Jim的肩头，看着相片。  
在照片里，他们俩都穿着瓦肯人参加典礼的长袍。一群Jim不认识的人围住了他们。好吧，他认得Sulu和McCoy，但是想不起其他人了。有一件事吸引了他的目光，照片里的他和Spock两个人拥抱在一起，Jim的手环着Spock的脖子，他们的脸颊也紧紧地贴在一起。  
“我们看起来很快乐。”Jim温柔地说。  
“我们一直都是。”Spock回答他。Jim被Spock的话语感动了，因为他说的是“一直”而非“曾经”。“如果你想看的话，这里还有很多照片。”  
“是的！”  
Spock从更高的架子上拉出另一个巨大的电子相框，Jim滑动屏幕查看相片。大多数照片都是他们两个人，很明显都是Jim拍的，因为大多数照片里他的胳膊都伸了出去。有一些人也被抓拍到，McCoy是最常见的一个，还有同样的一些人。  
最后一张让Jim感到一阵疼痛。照片上的人是他，但是却不是他自己拍的。事实上，他当时好像完全没有注意到相机，他坐在瓦肯石头上看日出。这张照片比其他的照片更加有艺术感，Jim知道这肯定是Spock拍摄的。  
他坐在沙发上，仍然看着那张照片，知道有什么东西吓了他一跳。一个毛茸茸的东西优雅地跳到了他的腿上，是一只皮毛光滑的黑色猫咪，白色的爪子，还有一双巨大的黄色眼睛。  
“你好啊...”Jim抓了抓猫耳朵，猫咪在他腿上趴下来，“我们有一只猫？”  
“这是你在我们第一年纪念日的时候送给我的。”Spock站在复制机前准备饮品。  
“他叫什么？”Jim问他，当猫咪舒服地将自己的爪子勾到Jim的大腿时哼唧了一下。Spock回答问题前脸先红了。  
“Kan-bu...”他端回两杯茶，坐在Jim身边。  
“瓦肯语中那是什么意思？”Jim问他，他不知道自己之前是怎么知道的。  
“含义是...宝贝。”  
“什么！”Jim露出一个巨大的笑容，“所以这只猫是我们的宝宝？！”  
他伸手搂住猫咪，猫咪叫了几声，更加用力的把爪子踩进Jim的腿。当Jim因为疼痛松手时，猫咪从他的膝盖上跳了下来跑向Spock，跳上他的肩膀并给Jim一个责备的眼神。  
“你坚持这种叫法。”Spock贴着杯子回答，他的唇边流露出小小的笑意。“你把他给我之前就起了名字，后来想要更换名字也来不及了，因为他除了这个名字什么都不接受。”  
“这太可爱了。”Jim大笑，靠过去拍了拍猫咪的头。  
这一举动让他贴近Spock，他们的肩膀几乎靠在一起。Jim能够感受到Spock身上强烈的暖意。当Jim轻轻地抚摸猫咪的耳朵，他意识到他的手指和距离Spock的耳朵也只有几英寸的距离，他的耳朵也同样很可爱。  
这一切都太棒了，早前在观察甲板上，Spock拉着他的手。而现在，就如同他想再次感受那股暖意一样，他也想成为那个制造温暖的人，尽管他只是想碰碰那个耳朵。  
“呃，那么...我们在一起有多久了？”Jim问他，他的手伸向他的马克杯。虽然不是Spock给予他的温暖，但是饮料的温度也很棒。  
“我们处在一段浪漫关系有三年的时间，我们链接的时间也超过了两年。”  
“哇。”Jim对此感到满意，但是他真的不知道该怎么回答。这肯定是很长的时间，他靠回到沙发背开始喝茶。  
“你可以问我任何你想知道的东西，我会尽力回答你。”Spock对他说。  
“嗯...”Jim下意识地伸手摸了摸身侧，就在之前能够感受到Spock的痛苦的肋骨下面。他现在没有那种感觉，他感到一阵满足感，虽然他不知道那来自于他自己还是Spock。他想问一下，但是脱口而出的确实其他问题。“我们怎么认识的？”  
Jim听着回答，随着Spock重复那个品质高尚的教授和作弊学院的故事而笑出声。Jim很难相信自己居然会这样做，但是很明显，那个往地上扔衣服的舰长可能对于作弊也毫无问题。  
Spock继续讲故事的剩余部分，他面色凝重，快速略过瓦肯星毁灭的部分。Jim深吸一口气，抓紧了杯子，但是茶已经凉了。他抓住机会，坐直身体，伸手并搭在Spock的手上。  
Spock低头看着他们的双手，然后又看向Jim。Jim微笑着，内心安静地祈祷自己的行为不会太过随意并且显得很奇怪。Spock调整了一下姿势，将他们的手指交缠在一起，然后继续讲事情的经过。  
“接下来Pike上将离职，你接替了他，经人劝服后...，我们在一起工作了。”Spock说完了。  
“很棒的结局。”Jim回答，手指接触的地方传来让人欣喜的温暖，让他无法思考更多。  
“并不全是。”Spock说到。“并没有如希望的那样一切都顺利进行。你和我之间...仍然有争论。”  
“等等，我们那时候相处的不好吗？”Jim感到一阵愧疚，“好吧，发生了什么改变了这一切？”  
“我相信那只是两个人了解对方的一种途径。了解我们的优缺点，了解我们有多相似又有多不同。一旦都理解了，那么事情进展地就很顺利了...就有了更多的互相尊重。”  
没有一处听起来像是他脑海中的经典浪漫故事，尽管这可能更加现实一些。但是他仍然困惑于到底是怎么发生的。互相尊重是如何变成如此热烈的感情？这种感情强烈到他躺在医疗仓被Spock握着手都能体会到。  
谁迈出了第一步？如果Jim是那种把衣服扔到地上并且在考试中作弊的人，那么他可能也是在一段感情中先行动的人？他开始想象自己抓着Spock的衣服前襟并且狂热地亲吻他。有那么一阵，他觉得这些画面可能是自己的记忆，直到他意识到这只是自己的幻想。  
“那么，下棋？”Jim小声问道，他决定把其他问题找其他时间问。  
Spock摆好棋盘并解释每一步是怎么走的，Jim试图认真去听，但是他发现这很难，尤其是当他盯着Spock的手指是怎么拿着棋子的时候，他没办法听到Spock到底在说些什么。这让他觉得...好吧，他们以前肯定做过爱，毕竟婚姻都有一段时间了。他盯着Spock在思考时放在桌面上的手。  
“嘿，”Jim低头看着自己的手问Spock，“如果我们结婚了，我们为什么不戴戒指？”  
出乎Jim的意料，Spock对于这个问题措手不及。他回避Jim的眼神，脸又绿了点，随意地把手从桌子上移开然后放在腿上。  
“这...不是瓦肯人的方式。”Spock的目光又转移到旁边。  
“哦。”Jim说，他感觉肋骨下方传来一阵紧张感。根据那些照片，再考虑到他们似乎有一个瓦肯式婚礼，这说得通。  
他们重新下棋，Jim决定通过问更多关于自己的问题来转移之前的尴尬。Spock告诉他，他来自爱荷华州的一个小镇子，成长过程中他几乎没有监护人照看。很明显，Jim有一个哥哥，但是Spock说他们不怎么说话。  
“那其他的呢？”Jim低头看着输的一塌糊涂的比赛，“我最喜欢什么颜色？”  
Spock又一次移开目光，“你曾多次告知我你最喜欢的颜色是绿色。”随着Spock脸上浮上的绿晕，Jim有感觉他说的是对的。  
❖ ❖ ❖  
“拒绝访问。”  
“拒绝访问。”  
“该死的...”  
Jim咆哮了几下，再一次操作键盘，但是得到了同样的结果。Spock在科学实验室有些事情要交代，然后他才能结束自己的工作，留出陪伴Jim的时间。  
Jim不在乎这些空闲时间，这可是闲逛的好机会。他一直往前走，除了被不认识的船员挨个过来问他是否还认得自己外，他不知道进入其它房间的密码。他到底是个什么舰长？  
“拒绝访问。”  
“见鬼了！”  
Jim回头看到有一个人站在他身旁按了几下键盘，他观察他的动作，试着记下来。  
“授予访问。”门开了。  
“谢了。”Jim从余光看着这个人。他是自己在照片里看到的人之一。  
“没事。”他笑了，“你怎么样了？Hikaru说你感觉不错...你就是...”  
“什么都不记得了。”Jim叹了口气，把手插进口袋里。“糟透了，但是我觉得我不应该抱怨因为Spock和McCoy都尽力去解决了...”  
“你不用觉得很糟糕，换成我也会挺沮丧的。既然你记不得了，我告诉你我的名字，我叫Pavel Chekov。”他笑着说，两个人走进了打开门的房间。  
这里看起来是某间办公室，有一台计算机终端设备对着巨大的窗户，透过窗户可以看到星辰。Jim再一次被窗外的景色所吸引。  
“看这个。”Chekov打开计算机，“这里都是你的日志，你可以听听，看看有什么能不能让你想起来的。如果不行的话，我觉得这还是一个很棒的打发时间的方式。”  
“谢谢。”Jim很不情愿地从窗户前离开，坐在计算机前。  
“你知道，事故发生的时候我也在。”Chekov轻声说，“我在那里帮助Scott先生，我们在谈话的时候你试图查看一些东西，然后你就从梯子那里摔下来了。你撞到了头，流了很多血...Jaylah一直在尖叫，我猜她可能觉得你死了。”  
“天啊...”Jim想起当他醒来的时候头还是很疼。  
“但是Spock先生把你从地板上抱起来直接带你去找McCoy医生，你很幸运，Spock先生足够强壮到抱着你去。”  
“等等，Spock也在？”  
“好吧，他不在，但是他知道你受伤了，因为你们之间有链接...”Chekov发现Jim现在面无表情，因为他说话的时候更紧张了。“好吧，我不知道它是怎么工作的，但是你们举行了瓦肯式婚礼，你们就能感受对方的思想情绪什么的。挺好用的，当你们俩谁被抓走做人质的时候，你们可以告诉对方在哪里了...”  
Jim无意识地摸了摸之前感受Spock情感的地方。瓦肯人的心脏...当然了。Spock最近为了Jim肯定做了些什么来控制自己的感觉，但是在Spock拉住Jim双手的时候他仍然能够感受到那种强烈的情感。这是最奇妙的感受了，现在没有了真是很让人沮丧。  
“你看，我现在必须要回去了。”Chekov说，“需要帮助的话随便找人，他们会很乐意帮你的。”  
思绪翻滚，Jim浏览着计算机上的日志。他在听着自己过度夸张的描述时乐出了声，这只能是为了让任务听起来更加炫酷。虽然Spock说过危险，但是Jim知道他们不可能面对那么多克林贡人。  
“舰长日志。星历——”  
他正开始听新的一篇时，门开了。一个女人站在门边，在Jim关掉之前他们都听到Jim大喊着超新星的事，继续播放真是太让人尴尬了。  
“所以说，这家伙这么喜欢夸大其词？”Jim尴尬地问。  
“差不多吧。”她大笑。“不过他和你可是同一个人。”她看着他，脸上带着Jim不能理解的神情。过了一会儿，她摇了摇头，叹了口气。“我真的不能相信有时候我会希望我们从未遇见，然后现在...”  
“我很抱歉...”Jim认真地回答她。“每个人都替我感到难过，但是这对于你们来说可能更糟糕，我是说，你们都记得我曾经是什么样子的。我现在什么都想不起来，所以我也不会怀念任何事。而且实际上这也不坏，你突然发现自己是舰长还有一个超级好看的丈夫...”  
她又笑了，走过房间看着窗外。他找到机会站在她身旁。“你可以问我们任何事，你知道的。”她说。  
“每个人都这么讲，但是我没什么真的想知道的。”他唯一想知道的就是Spock。他们什么时候相爱的？谁先说的“我爱你”？他的嘴唇触碰起来是什么样子的？  
“你们会回到新瓦肯的。”她说，“至少Spock看起来挺确定的。在那之前，我猜你就先不要给那些试图工作的人添麻烦就行，我现在正在接手大副的工作。”  
“我答应你。”他抑制不住自己的笑容，这一切都太吸引人了。每个人和他说话的方式都不一样。这个女人和McCoy都喜欢调笑和嘲讽，Chekov和其他人总是用特别尊敬的语气和他说话。  
“稍后见。”她离开了。在马上出门前Jim喊住她。  
“嘿，等一下...你叫什么？”  
她犹豫了一下，“Nyota，你可以叫我Nyota。”  
❖ ❖ ❖  
“你确定我下的很好？”Jim在棋盘的另一端问他。Spock刚才又吃掉了他的一枚棋子。  
“是的。重新想起你的策略需要一段时间，或者说你以前下棋时从没有策略。我相信你刚才只是想的太多了。”  
“我真的怀疑那一点。”Jim低头盯着Spock仍然拿着棋子的手。脑子里那么多问题，他几乎不能思考其他事情。他大声地打了一个哈欠，懒洋洋地扫视棋盘。  
“如果你累了，我们可以其他时间继续。”Spock提议。  
“好啊。”Jim站起来，又打了一个哈欠。Kan-bu从他的腿上滑到地上，大声抗议着，但是又跟着他进了盥洗室，在Jim刷牙的时候不停地围着他的脚踝打转。  
“接下来的2.5周，我会让其他船员接手我的工作。”Spock站在Jim身边拿他自己的牙刷。“那大约是我们到达新瓦肯所需的时长。”  
“很好。”Jim内心欣喜，因为这段时间Spock是他一个人的了。“你知道...”他漱了漱口，一只手放在肋骨下方。“你不需要屏蔽我们的链接，或者其他的什么东西。”  
Jim看到镜子里的Spock瞪大了眼睛，感受到一阵情感涌向自己。几秒之后，Spock冷静了下来，“我正在尝试着体贴一些...”  
“我知道。”Jim的手越过洗脸池放在Spock的手上。“但是我喜欢你的感觉，这不就是我们结婚的原因吗？”  
“是的。”Spock点点头，然后Jim就感觉到了自己脑袋里的喜悦之情，他认为他们两个人都很快乐。  
等进了卧室，Jim不知道该怎么办。Spock看起来准备好了，告诉Jim哪些抽屉是他的。Jim打开抽屉看到的不仅是他没叠起来的衣服，还有一些绝对不是和舰队有关的东西。  
从不循规蹈矩，Jim一边想着一边大咧咧地把衬衫和裤子脱下来，然后从乱糟糟的抽屉里拿出体恤衫和短裤穿好。  
Jim衣服穿到一半的时候停下来看了一眼Spock。Spock似乎没注意他，他在脱自己的衣服。在Spock的胸膛露出来的时候Jim深吸了一口气，精瘦的胸膛但是覆盖着浓密的毛发。Jim一直盯着看，当被睡衣遮挡的时候他有点失望了。  
“那么，我一般谁哪边？”Jim站在床尾问到。  
“你...希望我们今晚一起睡？”Spock问他。  
“McCoy说应该做些平时做的事情。”Jim试着让自己听起来那么急切，但是他知道Spock能够感受到他的紧张。  
“确实如此。”Spock表示同意。“既然这样，我必须告知你，你从来不会睡在哪一边，相反，你睡在正中间，并且用你的话讲，让我自己搞定。”  
“上帝啊！我这么混账？！”Jim大笑着跳上床，滚到贴近墙的那一侧。  
“再次用你的话来说，这是你个性中的一点。”Spock掀开被子，躺在Jim身旁。  
Jim能够感受到猫咪跳上床蜷缩在他们的脚边。Spock关上灯，Jim感觉眼皮沉重，他闭上眼睛却感受不到睡意。他意识到Spock就在他身边躺着，他能感受到身体的热度，听到Spock的呼吸声。  
“还有一项我们会在晚上做的事情，可能有助于你的睡眠。”Spock说。  
“啊...”Jim很高兴屋里一片漆黑，这样Spock就看不到他的脸有多红了。“好的...”  
被子下面传来沙沙的声音，Jim发现自己的手又朝着Spock的方向摸过去。过了一会儿，Spock的双脚贴过来，Jim感受到一阵强烈的平静感。  
“这使你不舒服了吗？”Spock问他，稍微挪动了一下。  
“没。”Jim微笑着说。“我很喜欢...”他闭上眼睛，听着自己的声音，然后沉入梦境。

 

“我不明白你为什么就不能戴上那个该死的东西，Spock！”Jim坐在沙发上朝Spock抱怨。距离他们链接的日子越来越近了，Jim发现他的未婚夫越来越让人难以置信，虽然他通常都是那个理性的人。  
“Jim，我以为我们已经同意婚礼是瓦肯式的。”Spock冷静地说。“瓦肯人不带婚戒。”  
“那太蠢了而且这种规定也没有必要！你明知道这对我很重要...你就不能为了我破例吗？你知道的，你要和一个人类结婚。”Jim低头看着桌子上的黑色天鹅绒盒子，Spock只看了一眼里面的东西就决定反对他。  
“我意识到了。而且既然你和一个瓦肯人结婚，你也应该了解...”  
“我现在不了解！”Jim痛恨吵架，因为只有他一个人大声吵。和一个从不显露情绪的人理论真是太困难了。“为什么你就不能戴一会儿呢？我没说你必须一直戴着...”  
“Jim...”Spock冷漠的面具被打破，他现在低着头紧张地看着盒子。  
“我真的不理解。”Jim叹了口气。“因为结婚的对象是人类吗？因为，我是一个人类吗？你因为我感到羞耻？”  
“T’hy’la，绝不！”Spock很惊讶。他长时间低头凝视着小盒子。“我不能戴戒指的原因是…因为种族的天性。”  
“什么？”Jim问他，暗自希望Spock别觉得戒指太丑。  
“瓦肯人从来不佩戴手部珠宝…”Spock转移目光，脸颊上浮现深色的绿晕。“因为我们手部神经敏感。”  
“我的天！”Jim不确信自己是不是说出了声。  
Spock的脸更绿了，他还是不看向Jim。Jim微笑着伸手去够那个小盒子，他拿出戒指小心地放在手掌心。  
“把你的手给我，Spock。”  
Spock终于和他目光相交，眼神中充满了忧虑。Jim只是给了他一个肯定意味的笑容，过了一会儿，Spock伸出了左手。Jim往Spock坐着的方向移动，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。  
他轻轻地握住Spock的手腕，另一只手拿着戒指。Spock粗喘着气，脸绿得不像话。在Jim拿着戒指靠近Spock的手指时，他的眼睛盯着Spock。他温柔地给Spock戴上戒指，Spock的呼吸越来越急促。  
“或许在私下…你能为了我戴一小会儿？”  
Spock没有回答，他靠过去亲吻Jim。亲吻的时候Jim握着Spock的双手，就好像那是全世界最重要的东西。他小心地伸出两根手指和Spock进行着瓦肯吻。他能感受到超出承受范围的爱和欲望…Spock的嘴唇尝起来太美好了…  
Jim突然睁开眼睛。他发现自己躺在床上，用力呼吸。他的手不再和Spock交握，他的整个身体和被单缠在一起，他扭来扭曲试图把自己从混乱中解救出来。  
“Jim？你还好吗？”Spock从床的另一边问他。  
“没事…”Jim的声音粗哑，“就只是一个奇怪的梦。”  
当把被单捋顺以后，他背对着Spock试图入眠，但是他失败了。他没办法在这种梦境之后再去拉着Spock的手。那是一个梦，肯定只是一个梦。虽然早些时候他幻想着亲吻Spock，但是那绝对不是梦里的那样。这个梦应该是以前的记忆…瓦肯人和他们敏感的手。再想到他们之前在观测甲板上手拉着手，睡觉前也拉着手，他的大脑一片混乱。睡着前他发现他真的在想起过去！  
第二天早上，Jim对于要谈起回忆的话题很紧张。他推开尴尬感，不评判任何记忆，不管想起来多少都是一个进步。  
“我…我觉得我昨晚可能想起来什么了。”Jim一边喝咖啡一边告诉Spock。Jim相信Spock会给他他喜欢的口味，事实证明他是对的。  
“真的？”Spock从自己的早餐面前抬起头。“你想起什么了？”  
“我…”Jim觉得脸红了，他看着Spock的左手。他屏住呼吸，小心点让自己的两根手指和Spock摩擦，就像他在梦里做过的那样。  
突然他感受到一阵更强烈的爱意。这比在医疗仓那天体会到还要浓烈。他笑了，抬起头看着Spock。  
Spock正看着他们的手，然后眼神明亮地看着Jim。他们坐在那里，互相传递爱意，直到这种感觉变得更加温柔。  
“我…很高兴你能想起来。”Spock的脸上带着小小的笑容。  
“我也是，我是说，想起来什么我都很高兴，但是这个让我更加快乐。”  
早餐过后，Spock询问Jim是否想去植物园（另一个熟悉的地方）。Jim对于船上有植物很激动，然后他去换了一身衣服。  
“现在，Jim。”Spock站在门边，这样他就不会看到Jim换衣服的过程。“不管你记得什么…不管你从链接感受到什么…无论发生什么，你都不需要做任何让你不舒服的事情。为了你的安康，我们可以慢慢来。”  
Jim一开始没有回答。他打开抽屉翻找袜子，然后他看到一个小小的天鹅绒盒子。他颤抖着拿起来，他的脸通红，手握紧了盒子。  
“嗯，好。”他猛地关上抽屉。“谢了，Spock。”在早餐的瓦肯吻后，慢点来听起来不错。慢点，他会自己想起来的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “至于Spock…”McCoy喝光杯子里的酒，就好像他需要让自己不清醒才能说出这句话一样。“他爱你。他不在乎你是不是想起来了，老实讲，我觉得他挺享受这次的。”  
> “享受？”Jim脱口而出，他的脸上充满了不可置信。  
> “你知道，”他没抬头，但是Jim能够看到他的脸红了。“带着你到处走...拉着你的手...为你做饭。他喜欢这样，说句实话，这让我想起来你们当初刚在一起的时候了。如果事情真的变得更加糟糕，而且你再也想不起来了...他也会一直照顾你的，Spock就是那样的笨蛋。”

 

“你知道吗，每次我过来的时候你总是会把那只猫赶走...”McCoy嘟嘟囔囔地说，眼睛怀疑地盯着Kan-bu。

“为什么？你害怕他还是怎么？”Jim咧开嘴笑了，手挠着猫咪的头。

猫咪在腿上大声地呼噜呼噜叫，这让Jim觉得暖烘烘的，或许这也是因为他和Spock之间的关系越来越近了。过去三天，一直都是Spock带着他去那些熟悉的地方逛一逛。

大多数时间他们都手拉着手，但是Jim对于拉手之后的进展感觉有些紧张。这不是说他不喜欢Spock，就是...他有种罪恶感，就好像他和 _其他人的丈夫_ 鬼混一样。他听的日志也是那个人的，他看的e-mail也是那个人的。很明显他原来是一个招人喜欢的家伙，Jim猜测他是不是还能回到原来的样子。

“我不喜欢它盯着我看的样子。”McCoy又一次发牢骚，移开自己的目光。

“那直到Spock回来之前，我都把它放在卧室，然后在我们走的时候把它放出来。”Jim抱起猫咪，带着它进了卧室，然后关上门。

“所以，你今天都干了什么？”McCoy问他。

“Spock不肯告诉我。”Jim耸耸肩，重新坐回到沙发上。“他说这是一个惊喜。”

“Spock？准备惊喜？”McCoy笑了一下，“这听起来一点都不像他。”

至于Jim能想起的Spock就只是这三天的经历而已，他必须同意Spock应该更像是那种规划每天，甚至精确到每一秒的人，而不是会准备惊喜的那种人。

所以，Jim觉得惊喜可能是帮助他回忆的。他们去了以往常去的地方，Spock还为他准备的他喜欢的食物（Spock告诉他这是他最喜欢的，而且Jim表示他没有失望），这些都有助于找回他的记忆，但是自从他做了那个梦之后他还没有其他的进展。

“如果没有用怎么办？”Jim叹了口气，终于让怀疑占了上风。他在Spock和McCoy面漆那一直都保持乐观，但是他觉得与其对着Spock或者其他人倾吐烦恼，还不如对McCoy说。“我是说...如果我永远都想不起来了怎么办？如果我们去了瓦肯...但是什么都没发生呢？”

“Spock告诉我你在梦里想起了什么。”McCoy扬眉的动作让他猜想这是不是从Spock那里学来的习惯。“那就是说记忆没有丢失，它们还在那里...而且我已经看过他们的那种...思维操纵，他们会解决的。”

“我希望能起作用...”Jim又叹了一口气。他摇摆双手，希望猫咪还在他的膝盖上。“因为我要是真的想不起曾经的我...那么...”

“那怎么样？你觉得舰队会把你踢出去？”

“那他就不会爱我了！”Jim没意识到他已经站起来了，他太激动了。“他爱上的认识Kirk舰长，如果我不能成为他...”

“别哼哼唧唧的。”McCoy回答的如此严厉以至于Jim往后退了一步。Jim安静地坐回去，翘起了腿。“我认识你们俩很久了，而且我知道你们相爱。没有什么能够改变这个事实。更何况，你爱他超过世界万物，尽管你现在什么都想不起来，但你依旧如此。”

Jim什么都没说，他把手放在平时能够感受到Spock情感的地方，他必须承认他渴望Spock的关注和触摸，哪怕这会让他感到紧张。或许McCoy是对的...这就是爱情吗？他想不起来了...但是他超级喜欢。

“至于Spock…”McCoy喝光杯子里的酒，就好像他需要让自己不清醒才能说出这句话一样。“他爱你。他不在乎你是不是想起来了，老实讲，我觉得他挺享受这次的。”

“享受？”Jim脱口而出，他的脸上充满了不可置信。

“你知道，”他没抬头，但是Jim能够看到他的脸红了。“带着你到处走...拉着你的手...为你做饭。他喜欢这样，说句实话，这让我想起来你们当初刚在一起的时候了。如果事情真的变得更加糟糕，而且你再也想不起来了...他也会一直照顾你的，Spock就是那样的笨蛋。”

好像一个沉重的负担从他的肩膀卸了下来，他无法抑制脸上的笑容。他必须相信McCoy是对的，因为这让他感觉好多了，而且这么讲也行得通。这里没有一个人想要放弃他，那么Spock也不会。

“还有一件事。”McCoy伸出一只手放在他的胳膊上。“如果你真的期望你成为舰长日志中的那个人的话，那么你就在做梦，那只不过是一个例行公事。”

“例行公事？”

“ _真正的_ Jim Kirk和那个一点都不像，你可以去问问所有人...”他笑着起身，身形连晃都没晃一下。“真正的Jim Kirk是个 _温柔的_ 家伙。”

“温柔的...”Jim低语，同时他感受无比的轻松。

“对的，现在我要回医疗舱了。”他走向门口。“别太担心，在我们到达新瓦肯之前放轻松些。”

“好吧...”但是Jim已经沉浸在自己的思维里了，开始猜想Spock为他们准备了什么。“谢谢你过来看我，Leonard。”

“知道吗？你 _从来_ 没这么叫过我...”McCoy笑出了声，一只手推开门。

“我没有？”Jim认为如果他们真的是一起出去闲逛的亲密的朋友的话，那他们应该就称呼对方的名字。

“对，你没有...你叫我Bones。”

“那是什么昵称？”Jim瞪着他。

“我也问了自己很多年了。”他大笑。“过会儿见。”

在McCoy离开后，Jim回到卧室。Kan-bu窜了出来，大声喵喵表示将自己关起来的抗议。它围着Jim的脚踝打转同时用黄色的大眼睛看着他。

“嗨，宝贝...”Jim轻声说，把猫咪抱起来。他的脸贴在猫的身体上，感受猫咪呼噜呼噜的声音，想象当时他把这只猫送个Spock时是什么样子的。他真的在宠物店里呆上几个小时去找一只最棒的猫咪吗？或者他是在垃圾箱找到Kan-bu的？当Jim把猫咪放在Spock的腿上时，Spock又说了什么？

“我希望你能说话。”Jim说，他抱起猫，看着猫咪的眼睛。猫咪只是对着他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，Jim突然感受到一股强烈的喜爱之情。“见鬼了，我真的温柔的人。”

❖ ❖ ❖

Spock站在观测甲板上，赞赏自己一下午的布置成果。毯子已经铺好，蜡烛、食物都已经准备好了，这几乎和Jim第一次为他们野餐约会时的场景一模一样，只有几处不尽相同。

其中不同的地方就在于地点，他们当时正好在离岸假期，因此Jim把野餐安排在沙滩上。他考虑到Spock可能会觉得沙子很舒服，尽管地球的沙滩比瓦肯的要更加潮湿。但是Spock发现这仍然让人感动，尤其是考虑到Jim之前为他的设想。

另一个不同就是没有音乐。Spock成功地把观测甲板的内部通讯关掉了，这样他们就不会受到打扰，而且他拿走了Jim原始的CD播放机。这花了一些时间，Spock简直要为Jim也想不起来该如何操作而感激了，他就不需要去寻求帮助了。最终，一切准备妥当，还剩下的问题就是那个CD播放机了。

门上的警报提示响起。Spock之前已经告知所有人不要来这里打扰他们，所以他知道来者就是带来音乐的那个人了。

他打开门和Jaylah打了个招呼。“就是这个吗？”

“是的，这个就是James T给我时说他最喜欢的那个。现在我给你了，你可以帮他想起来了。”她把扁平的塑料盒子递给Spock。

“谢谢你。”

“你在...帮助他回忆？”Jaylah问他，看向他身后地板上的野餐毯子。“这些都是？”

“是的。”Spock回到，他意识到他现在的行为有多反常。“这是困难的工作，因此这也是我告知你们不要来打扰我们的原因。”

“工作？哦好吧。”她看起来不太相信他，但是她没有继续询问下去，并且转身离开前往轮机部。

Spock松了一口气，他拿起CD放进播放机里。随着轻柔的电子吉他的声音响起，他知道这就是正确的音乐了。他按下暂停键，在前往寻找Jim之前又深呼吸了一次。

尽管Jim什么都没想起来，但是Spock非常享受过去几天在一起的日子。他给Jim做了他喜欢吃的东西，带着他逛了整艘星舰，而且全程拉着他的手，因为工作太忙，他们已经很久没有这样做了。

每当他们经过一扇窗户，Jim都要驻足看一会儿星星。他总是因为耽误时间向Spock道歉，但是Spock丝毫不在意。当看到Jim的眼睛里倒映出宇宙的壮阔，Spock就会想起那个他当初爱上的人，以及那个人现在仍然在他的身边。

Spock打开房门，看见Jim站在客厅，像抱着婴儿一样抱着Kan-bu。Jim吓了一跳松开猫咪，猫咪优雅地落在脚边然后钻进了沙发下面。

“我没想吓到你。”Spock说。

“你没有。我刚刚在...和猫说话。”他的脸有点红了。

“你总是和他说话，就好像他能够理解你一样。”Spock告诉他。

“好吧，他是一个很好的聆听者。”Jim松了一口气。

“我们该出发了。”Spock伸出手，Jim热切地抓住他。

在他们的手接触的那一刻，Spock能通过链接感受到信任。仅仅在几天前，他只能感觉到一点点的喜爱，人类通常称之为悸动。他震惊地看着Jim的脸庞，如果说喜爱证明Jim关心他，那么信任就绝对是真爱的证据了。

“那是什么？”Jim问道，因为注意到Spock凝视着他，所以Jim的脸上挂着一抹笑意。

“那是...没什么。”Spock转过头，感觉脸有点热，然后他走向门口，并把Jim拉向自己身边。“我相信在你发现我会你准备的东西后...会相当满意的。”

他们手拉着手来到走廊，Spock很高兴他们没遇见任何人，而且知道每个人都因为他的要求不靠近这里。他很清楚每个人都渴望帮助Jim想起来。

“在这里？”Jim的另一只手贴在门上。Spock点点头，Jim打开了门。

很明显，Jim认为观测甲板会如同往常一样。当Jim的笑容越来越大时，Spock抑制不住脸上的骄傲和满足感。他的视线略过整个屋子，目光落在毯子上。

“我相信这是非常令人满意的，尤其考虑到在我们关系开始的时候你也这样为我准备。”Spock说，他仍旧看着Jim的脸颊。

“ _我_...做过这些？”Jim问，他的脸开始变红了。

“是的。”Spock点头表示肯定。“在沙滩上，那非常...浪漫。”

他看着Jim慢慢地走到毯子那里，直到最后一刻都拉着他的手。Jim坐下来，在环顾四周的时候脸上依然带着惊奇的表情。

坐在Jim身边之前，Spock播放音乐，他从篮子里拿出一碗草莓。

“他们是我的最爱？”Jim拿起一个问道。

“我并不确定，但是那一天我们也食用了。不过这一次，没有巧克力。”

“哦，为什么？”他吞下草莓，用手背擦干脸上的果汁。

“瓦肯人...几乎不吃巧克力。”Spock试图让自己不盯着Jim。他觉得最好不要回答问题，但是过了一会儿他重新考虑了。他上次故意遗漏Jim的问题时，Jim还是想起来了。

而且，对于从Jim那里感受到的强烈的信任仍然让他感到愉悦，他不想浪费信任。“巧克力对瓦肯人的影响如同酒精对人类的影响。我认为现在最好不要受到那种影响。”

他低头看向Jim放在毯子上的手，他想再次感受那种信任，但是他没有Jim的许可是不会那么做的。相反，他的手离Jim得更近了些，让Jim知道如果他想的话是可以拉着他的手的。所有这些都让他想起他们刚开始在一起的日子。

“啊，好吧，我明白了。”Jim点点头。他的视线仍在窗户上，但是他把手放在Spock的上面，两个人的手指交缠在一起。“在你今天离开的时候，Bones过来喝了杯酒。但是我不想喝...尽管他说我们经常这么做。这很奇怪吗？”

“并不。”Spock向他保证，他紧紧握住Jim的手。他注意到Jim对医生用了那个他喜欢的昵称，这让他感到熟悉。

“但他说我们总是一起喝酒，这难道不意味着我和以前不一样了吗？”Jim抽回自己的手，双手交叠放在腿上，Spock感到一阵负面情绪。

“Jim...看着我。”Spock坐直身体交叉双腿，Jim移回自己的视线做了同样的动作。在思考了一秒钟后，Spock握住Jim的双手，这样Jim就能够感受到Spock对他的爱了。

Jim瞪大双眼，Spock知道他已经感觉到了。Jim的脸红了但是却没有收回自己的手，而是更加握住自己的手指。

“Jim，我不在乎你是不是能想起来。我也不在乎你是不是和以前不一样。无论你改变了什么你对我都是最完美的。”Spock看向Jim的双眼，他没有错过Jim眼里的泪水。他们过去在一起的时间很少以流泪结束，而那仅有的几次也是因为袒露情绪而非难过的泪水。

“Bone说你喜欢这样。”Jim害羞地笑了一下，看着CD机旁边的水果篮子。“他说你喜欢照顾我。”

“我确实很享受。”Spock抚摸着Jim的手指关节。“而且无论多久我都会这样做...”

Jim安静了，他的视线落在他们相握的手上。Spock感受到喜爱和信任，他只想把Jim拥到怀中，感受Jim的喜爱变成爱情的那一天。

但那不能实行，以前也不是这样做的。Spock曾经耐心地等待Jim回应他的感情，他现在也会如此。

“如果我永远也想不起来了...”Jim的声音那么轻以至于Spock要倾过身子。他们的额头相互碰擦了一下。“你想让我和你在一起吗？”

“我想。”Spock回答，而且他没有感到任何轻视的意味。他知道Jim永远也想不起来发生的可能性太低了，但是他没有指出那一点。相反，他知道如果他表达出他的感情会更好。“我会照顾你。”

Spock靠过去，他没有考虑逻辑，这几乎是他的本能。他能看到Jim眼睫毛上泪水的痕迹，Spock希望自己能够擦干它。他能感到心脏在身侧怦怦地地跳动，他的呼吸有些困难，这就像是第一次一样，他闭上眼睛。

他感到一丝不属于自己的不确定，Spock睁开眼睛看见Jim离他很近。但这足够把他拉回现实了。Spock放开Jim的手，他努力通过瓦肯教导来控制他的情感，把他的失望屏蔽在自己的脑海中。

_“我很抱歉。”_

_“我很抱歉。”_

他们同时说到。尴尬的气氛蔓延，他们都意识到刚才几乎发生了什么。Spock往远处挪了挪，Jim又一次抓住Spock的手。

“我只是...没准备好。”Jim低语，他的目光看向窗外。

“我理解。”Spock回答。

“来吧，这些草莓可不会自己吃光自己。”Jim大笑着把手伸向篮子。

虽然Jim没有准备好和他亲吻，但是到了晚上，Jim和Spock坐的非常近，而且他看起来很舒服。音乐反复地播放，Jim躺在Spock的大腿上。

Spock轻柔地用手指梳理Jim的短发，他知道人类喜欢什么样的方式。Jim的眼睛闭上，呼吸声减缓。Spock觉得他可能睡着了，但是Jim说话了。

“告诉我...以前的一些事情，就我们以前做过的事情。”

“好的。”Spock看到Jim的眼睛仍然闭着，因此他允许自己微笑。他能够再一次感受那股信任，这让他非常满足。“曾经有一次你让自己被敌人抓走...”Spock开始讲述他们做过的事，看着Jim因为有些部分大笑，这提醒他自己有多爱这个人类。

“链接...是怎么发生的？”Jim小声问他，伸出手，他的手背擦过Spock的嘴唇。“我们是怎么在一起的？我知道...你说过我们是朋友而且我们越走越近，但那是怎么发生的？”

“我们那时很亲近。”Spock轻声回答，他低头看着Jim，感受他的触摸。“我开始用另一种方式看你，这花费了我很长时间意识我看的是什么，我的感受是什么。我开始…绝望，我担心那会毁了我们的友谊。”Spock以前只说过一次，在那个晚上他亲吻了Jim。

“我什么都没做。我试图不让我的情绪影响我们工作的方式，但是最终，我没能控制我自己...”

“你做什么了？”Jim睁大了眼睛问他。

“我可以知晓你的情绪。”Spock轻声说，脸绿的不像话。“我就想知道我是不是孤独的。我感觉到你对我的关心，但是那不够。我...”

“什么？”Jim小声回答，轻轻地抚摸Spock的脸颊。

“我爱上你了。”Spock回答。他现在能从链接感受到的只有确定性，这对他来讲是可以倾身接受Jim的抚摸的。“所以，我是花更多时间和你相处，减少做其他工作的时间。这没有引起太多注意，除了医生。”

“他和你开玩笑了？”Jim大笑。

“他问我在做什么...问我是不是觉得和你更近对船员更好。”Spock忍不住回忆当时有趣的状况。“我告诉他这不是我的目的...我关心的不是船员。我在回答前考虑了每一个选项，但是，瓦肯人不说谎。尤其是我不能对着他说谎，而且我可以告诉他事实。我告知他我的目的，我告诉他我爱上你了。”

“他——他说 _什么_ 了？”

“那是一次任务后，他正在确保我没有受伤，但是那显然不再重要了。他抓着我的胳膊——你一般不能对瓦肯人这么做，然后带我到了...这里。我打开门，看见你站在里面看着星星。”

“你做什么了？”Jim被吸引了，他没有注意自己仍然在轻抚Spock的脸庞。

“我知道我们越来越亲密...这可能会给任务带来危险，但是当我摸到你的脸颊...我能感受到你像我爱你一样爱我。”

“你吻了我。”Jim带着敬畏的语气说。他的手收回来，感觉自己脸红了。“我不记得了，但是我能想象到。”

“是的。”Spock低头看着Jim。他现在什么都不想，只想抱着Jim并且亲吻他。他很少有这种情绪，哪怕是在Jim面前。他现在想利用这种情感，但是他没有。

音乐又一次停止了，安静突然降临。Spock眨眨眼好像突然醒了过来，他看着空空的篮子，然后看着Jim。

“已经很晚了。来吧，让我们回去，我今晚必须冥想。”Spock最近一直没有做，因为他要在Jim睡着时陪着他。现在后果显现了，他的控制力和屏障都在减弱，他不能允许Jim不舒服的事情再次发生了。

Jim叠起毯子，Spock收拾篮子。Spock在回房间的路上一直控制双手在自己体侧。他们打开舱门的时候猫咪跑出来欢迎他们，大声的叫唤。

“我现在要去冥想了。”Spock走向卧室，但是Jim抓住了他的手。

“等一下...”Jim不确定地看着他，但是没有松手。过了一会儿，他用两根手指给了Spock一个瓦肯式亲吻。“谢谢你安排的野餐。”

“...我很高兴，Jim。”Spock控制自己不去叫Jim为 _ashayam_ 。

他们的手松开了，Spock去了卧室。他点上熏香换了瓦肯长袍。他必须高兴他有机会冥想。

他需要控制自己的情绪，这样才能正确的体会Jim的情绪，才能更好的帮他回忆。他的心灵感应必须发挥作用...就在刚刚...在他和Jim的手分开的那一秒，Spock承认他感到失望，他没能用人类的方式亲吻Jim。

 


	4. Chapter 4

“你...现在想坐在那里吗？”Sulu问。

Jim看着舰桥上的舰长椅，想象自己坐在那里的样子。看起来挺宽敞的，他是那种把脚放在操作台上的人吗？通过他看过的照片，他得说是。

“哈？”Jim抬起头，发现整个舰桥上的人都在看着他。他们为什么不能管好自己的事？好吧，他们可能不太忙，考虑到他们现在平稳地驶向新瓦肯已经差不多12个小时了。那么，大概所有人都想知道他做的怎么样了。

他尝试着说不，但是他不确实为什么。事实上，肯定挺有意思的，应该也挺熟悉的。这大概是那张列表上最后一个应该熟悉的事情了...好吧，最后一件 _专业事情_ 。他和自己的丈夫都还没用嘴接过吻...反正所有事情对他来说都是第一次了。

努力展现一起拿的Kirk舰长的英姿，他走过去重重地坐在椅子上。舰桥上发出了一阵笑声，然而在Jim把脚搭在操作台上，笑声转成了欢呼声。他得承认，这是一把好椅子，他肯定很习惯。

“我觉得我想起来类似的东西了。”他咧开嘴，把脚收回来。

Spock快速走过去检查，确保Jim没碰任何不该碰的按钮。Jim大笑，把椅子转向每一个工作的人。在过去几天里，他已经开始帮助Sulu做一些舰长的公务，考虑到本来就没什么事情发生，工作不太困难，但是还是没有想起什么事情来。

这不是说他什么都没想起来。肯定有什么想起来了，特别是在晚上。他就是不想在船员面前想起这些事情而已。那些记忆一点一点出现在梦中,通常都是和他们白天所做的事情有关。野餐那晚，Jim梦到他们躺在沙滩上一块小小的毯子上，周围摆着巧克力和草莓...

“Jim，等到我检查完Evans上尉的发现，我们就可以回到我们的舱房了。”Spock说，把Jim从自己的想法出拉出来。

“慢慢来。”每当Spock用这种语气和他说话时，他都觉得自己是个小孩子。他当然喜欢Spock给他的所有注意，但是他觉得让Spock没办法工作也不太好。这些刚好让他感觉更糟糕了，因为他最想做的就是把Spock拉回到他们的房间并且再也不让他出来。他渴望让自己的记忆恢复，这样他在和自己丈夫亲热的时候就不会感到奇怪了。

“Jim，Spock忙的时候你来帮帮我怎么样？”Nyota招手示意他跟着自己出去，Jim有一点不情愿地离开了自己的椅子。

“我觉得挺好的。”刚一出去Jim马上说到。他很清楚Nyota肯定要聊那个话题。每个人都是。

“那很好。”她笑了。“而且，我打赌你特别希望我们马上到新瓦肯。”

“嗯。”他交叉双臂，那是一个很保守的说法。日子一天一天过去，关于他们的关系，他听到的故事越来越多，他只想和Spock重新拥有那样的生活。同时，他也了解了 _真正_ 的Kirk舰长是什么样子的，他发现自己同样渴望恢复成原来舰长的样子。

他跟着她去了医疗舱，发现自己一直被Nyota仔细观察着。她觉得自己会再次受伤还是什么别的？在医疗舱，她把一摞纸递给一个护士。他又跟着她出去，手插进口袋里。

“好了，我们现在没事了。”她微笑着看着Jim。“我想和你谈谈。”

“好的...”

“Spock告诉我他最近都做了什么...还有那些是怎么帮你回忆的。”她开口说到。

“好吧。”他移开目光。她和Spock都很清楚他能在梦里想起来一些事情，但是不知道这些事情究竟是什么。

“所以，我一直在想...如果 _你_ 为他做点什么可能会有帮助。”

“...比如？”

“是这样的，”她听起来有点不开心了。“你通常是那个搞浪漫的人...但是你既然想不起来了，那他就为你做了。但是，如果我帮你的话，你也可以为他做一些，就像以前一样。”

“嘿，听起来不错。我怎么没想到？”他咧开嘴笑了。他确实很感谢Spock为他做的那些事。事实上，他感激 _每个人_ 为他做的。他们都保持了极大的耐心，让他看着他们工作。见鬼的，他们甚至重新设定航线前往新瓦肯，这样他就能找回记忆了。他需要向他们说谢谢。一旦他想起来了，他就给他们争取更多的离岸假期。

“你不记得了...”在他们停在一处观景台前，Nyota突然安静下来。她思考着。Jim也抓到机会向外看。“但是，我们第一次见面的时候可不怎么愉快。”

“你不是唯一一个这么想的。”他想起那个有声望的教授。“很明显，我是一个混蛋...”

“但是，我从来没有告诉过你。”她好像没听见Jim说话一样。“我很高兴你和Spock在一起了，我也很高兴和你一起工作。”

他惊讶地看着她。Nyota直直地看向窗外，Jim知道她只是想躲开自己的目光罢了。他看着玻璃，他们通过玻璃看着对方。如果他们的关系真如她所言，那么Jim不知道是什么驱使她说出这番话，除非，这次意外。

“久别情深。（Absence makes the heart grow fonder.）”他冲着她笑了一下。

“对，如果不离开是不会被人想念的。”她大笑。“这儿。”她从兜里掏出一张纸递给他。“素食千层面...和我一年前让你给他做的那一份一样。”

“谢了。”他兴奋地看着菜谱，检查每一样他需要的原材料。“等一下...我以前也找你要过？所以，我们以前就是朋友？”

“这个嘛...”她又重新看着前方，Jim能看到她脸上浮起了淡淡的红晕。“你问我他喜欢什么。”

“但你是怎么知道的？”

“反正你早晚都会想起来，所以我还是告诉你吧。Spock是我前男友。”她转过身开始往舰桥的方向走。

“ _什么？_ ”他瞪着她的后背。

在走廊尽头，Jim看见Nyota在转弯的时候差点撞上Spock。他看着他们低声交谈了一会儿，然后Spock走向他。

“我需要道歉，但是我必须要去实验室。如果你想，我可以陪你回到房间。”Spock伸出了手。

“好啊。”他把纸塞进兜里，抓着Spock的手。这样更好，如果Spock足够忙的话，那他就有时间做充足的准备了。

在他们回到房间以后，Jim忍不住想自己肯定特别有魅力，要不然怎么能从她那里赢走Spock的喜爱。

❖ ❖ ❖

一切都看起来很顺利，Jim一直往炉子里面看，希望千层面不要爆炸。

“你觉得怎么样，闻起来好吗？”他问Kan-bu。猫咪只是冲着他眨眨眼睛。

“好吧，我得在Spock从实验室回来之前准备好。我们有漂亮的盘子吗？”Jim随意拉开抽屉开始翻找，然后只看到几个普通的白盘子。他拿了出来摆在桌子上。等到桌子也摆放完毕，他只有把千层面端出来的时间了。

“你回来了！”Jim能感受到热度从厚手套中传递过来，他快速把平底锅放在整理台上。

“...这些是你做的。”Spock看着摆好的桌子，把从实验室带回来的纸揽在胸前。

“对。”Jim得意地笑了，Spock的反应和他自己恐慌时的反应是一样的。Jim认出Spock眼中微不可察的光，他也能感受到一阵愉悦感。“我，呃，就想谢谢你之前对我那么耐心...还有你为我做的一切。”

“无关耐心，那是我对你做出的承诺，无论疾病还是健康我都将照顾你。”Spock陈述事实，走向书桌，放下工作。

Jim从心底感觉到快乐涌动，他对Spock的喜爱之情日益增多。他那么 _有逻辑的_ 话语都开始变成Jim想要听到的。

“坐，我给你拿盘子。”Jim说。

他以为他会很紧张，但是实际上他发现他对于Spock的出现感到满足。伸手去拉他似乎已经成了他的第二天性。

“和我上次做的一样好吗？”Jim不确定自己想听到什么样的答案。

“你记得上一次？”Spock抬头看着他。

“好吧，没有...但是Nyota是这么告诉我。”Jim没有感到Spock的失望，事实上他意识到Spock根本就 _没有期待_ 。

这就是爱一个人的感觉吗？尽管你有错误但是还是有人真正的信任你关心你？他还记得Spock和他说过的话...以及无论发生什么，他都照顾自己。那些和Spock刚才重复的誓言交织在一起，让Jim肯定他不会有比这更好的生活了。

他发觉他通过他们链接让自己完全沉浸在对Spock的想法之中。Spock在桌子另一面看着他，伸出手抚摸Jim的手指。

“和上次一样好，T’hy’la。”Spock向他保证。

“我喜欢听你这么叫我，虽然我不知道那是什么意思。”Jim把他们的手指交缠在一起。

“我...应该考虑到这一点。”Spock脸绿了，Jim很喜欢看到他那个样子。“我不应该在你还没想起来的时候这么叫你...那是一个习惯。”

“自从我醒过来你这么叫我叫了六次。”Jim不知道那个词该怎么发音。

“我甚至没有注意到。”他移开目光，脸上的绿晕更深了。

“我喜欢。”Jim把手收回来准备拿盘子，这样Spock就不知道他其实想说的是我爱你了。

“大约九小时我们就会到达新瓦肯。”Spock说，站在Jim身后。

“很好...我希望想起来我该怎么工作，这样我就能修正我的时间表了。”Jim看向Spock。“一些事情告诉我...通常情况下我们没有这么多时间相处。”

“过去几个月我们的工作一直很多。”Spock回答。“我非常享受和你在一起的时间...”

“我需要想起来，我才能在以后成为一个更好的舰长。”Jim开始说自己准备好的话。他很高兴Spock没有打断他，因为他不知道如果自己被打断，他该怎么继续说下去。在他的双手开始发颤的时候，Spock握住了它们。

“但是我不需要回忆如何爱你。”Jim的视线从他们相握的双手移开，Spock的拇指抚摸着Jim的指关节，听到这句话后他突然停下来。“你让我想起来了。”

“Jim...”Spock看着他。Jim又一次感受到他醒来时Spock传递给他的感受。

“我希望我记得这次该怎么做。”第一次，是Spock亲吻的他，但是这次他想先来做。过去几周的感觉一直催促他行动，他轻轻地吻了Spock的嘴唇。

他们两个人的情绪汹涌而出。Jim或许不记得他以前是怎么做的，但是他的身体记得，他的身体自动做出了反应。他的手移到Spock的脸上，他想感受他的肌肤而不是仅仅碰一下。

Spock的双臂立刻围住他，让两个人的身体仅仅贴在一起。Jim渴望进一步地感受他，他想品尝他的舌头，想知道是不是和梦里是一样的。

“Jim...”Spock轻声说，稍微后撤了一点。Jim呼吸沉重，他的手指紧紧抓着Spock肩膀。“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”Jim小声回答他，声音粗重。他用力亲吻Spock，他的手指穿插在Spock的发间，希望弄乱一丝不苟的发型。他感觉到Spock的嘴唇张开，他们的舌头触碰。Jim呻吟了一声，感受着与人类舌头大不相同的触感。

他们再一次分开，这一次是Jim需要空气。通过链接，他有了迫切的渴望。他的手再一次滑下Spock的肩膀，他紧紧拽着Spock的制服，把他拉得更近。

“上帝啊...你太性感了。”他喘着气，意识到自己语无伦次。“就像...”

“猫的舌头。”Spock轻声回答他。“你第一次就是这么说的。”

随着笑意，Jim重新亲上他，除了沉浸在那股不可思议的温暖之外他什么都不想要。在Spock的双手滑入他的衬衫并抚摸后背的肌肤时，他颤抖着将自己的身体靠近Spock。

“距离我们上一次这么亲吻已经过了15天。”Spock的声音低沉，他声音中的粗哑如电流一般传过他的全身。

“抱-抱歉让你一直等...”Jim不知道他为什么发抖。

“我可以永远等着你，T’hy’la。”Spock的手按在他的后背上，让他感到更加温暖。

“需要你...”Jim喃喃低语。他再也不想不能亲吻Spock了。他的手抚摸了Spock的全身，他的头发，脖颈和胸膛。他突然想起来他曾经看过Spock的光裸的上半身，修长而且有体毛覆盖。

“Jim...”Spock低声说完他的名字，就换成了相比人类语言更生硬的瓦肯语。

“想感受你...全部的你。”Jim抓着Spock的衣服底部，试图把它脱下来。

这一举动似乎把Spock拉回现实。他拦腰抱起Jim走向卧室，Jim吸了一口气但是没有反抗。

房间温度对于瓦肯人来说很舒适，当Spock把他轻柔地放在床上并仔细地脱下他的靴子和袜子时舒服地叹了一口气。

“你有必要这么慢吗？”在Spock细致地解开他另一只靴子的的时候他问。

“是的。”Spock抬起头。“我希望这次可以像我们第一次一样。”

Jim闭上了嘴。出于某种理由，Jim认为他们的第一次是疯狂的扒对方的衣服还有呻吟什么的，然而却是更有意义的，因为他们的第一次是温柔的。

在Spock认真的解开Jim的裤子并把它脱下的时候，Jim咬住了嘴唇。他知道他已经硬了，他过去两周都是因疯狂的梦境而勃起。

上衣被脱下的时候，Jim屏住了呼吸。Spock凑近他，床垫因为重量增加而下沉。Spock的眼中带着迷恋，他修长的手指来回抚摸Jim的腹部。

“你也是。”Jim轻声说，他揪着Spock的衣服。Spock没有动，相反，他低头看着Jim。

“我希望可以慢慢来。因为在你印象中，这是第一次，尽管你的身体不是这么告诉你的。”

“拜托...”Jim因为言语中的暗示脸红了，怪不得他的双手和臀部好像知道怎么做。“我想看看你...你太好看了。”

“很好，T’hy’la。”Spock下床，Jim用胳膊肘支撑自己看着Spock慢慢地脱下自己的衣服。他在靴子上花了点时间，但是身上的衣服似乎一下子就滑落了。Jim想象自己亲吻Spock的乳头，感觉自己越发饥渴，随后他想起自己以前肯定已经做过了。

在Spock脱下内裤以后，他上床来到Jim的身边，重新温柔地抚摸Jim的皮肤。Spock的动作没有加快，Jim知道哪怕他乞求Spock也没有用，所以他躺回去试着放松身体。

“我非常想念你，T’hy’la。”Spock喃喃低语，Jim不知道Spock是否意识到自己在说话。“你离开了我...但是你没有真正离开我。你还在我身边，我能从脑海中感受到你...我仍然能触摸你的身体。”Spock的手掌平稳滑过他乳头，他在无法想象的愉悦里轻声呻吟着。

“我看着你一步一步回到我身边，当你想起的时候我能从你的眼中看出来，你想起你对我的感觉，你记得我们...但是你对此毫无记忆。”那只手又一次抚摸他的乳头，Jim咬住嘴唇防止自己发出更大的声音。

“Spock...”Jim喘着气，发觉自己的臀部仿佛有自己的意识一样上下移动。“我记得。我...我每晚都会想起来。我...我梦见你亲我...你的手在我的身上...你的手指在我的身体里。”

“我知道，T’hy’la，我知道...”Spock说，他的手下移，手指来回抚摸Jim内裤边缘的那一块肌肤。“当你梦见的时候我能感受到...我知道你正在回到我身边。”

“Spock...请你，我想要...”Jim粗喘着气，感受到那些手指滑过他的耻毛，一点一点凑近他想要被触碰的地方。他的手不停地抚摸Spock的胸膛，既想感受他，也想让他感受到自己多么渴望他。

“我知道。”在Jim的手向上挪动的时候，Spock的身体轻微地颤抖了一下。Spock俯下身体亲吻Jim的前胸，当Spock亲上Jim的乳头时，Jim的呻吟声变大了。

他惊觉Spock抓住了他的一只手腕，他都没注意到自己的手已经自发伸下去开始抚慰自己。他想上挺着臀部，疯狂需要除了自己短裤之外的其他摩擦。

“请你...求...”他近乎耳语，紧紧地闭着眼睛。

“你不需要乞求，T’hy’la。我会给你你想要的全部。”Spock的手圈住Jim的勃起，在Spock开始上下抚摸的时候他大声地喊出来。

“不要停...”

甚至在梦里，Jim也想不出如此愉悦的感受。他的胳膊环在Spock的后背上，在他因快感颤抖的时候让他们的身体更加贴近。Spock的另一只手移到他的臀部，固定住他的身体。

“快——快点...”Jim不知道为什么在Spock碰到他的那一刻他没有射出来。或许Spock说得对，尽管他的大脑对此感到陌生，但是他的身体很熟悉了。

“你希望在我进入你之前获得高潮吗，T’hy’la？”Spock问他，他的手指揉搓Jim的阴茎头部。

Jim真的不想，但是当Spock的牙齿轻轻地咬住他脖颈处的肌肤时，愉悦感把他推上了巅峰。随着快感的爆发，他抽泣着，他的身体颤抖着，他的胳膊用力抱住Spock的后背。

他无法睁开眼睛。他的身体发颤，气喘吁吁。他几乎没有意识到Spock脱下他的短裤，一根细长的手指轻轻的抚摸他的穴口。

“Spock...”Jim闭着眼睛发出气音。他不知道他是否有如此大的忍耐力，但是很显然他有。他感觉Spock推入一根手指，仿佛里面什么都没有一样，他的身体也如同接纳缺失的一部分一样。一根又一根的手指推入，Spock为他扩张并且故意躲开敏感点，突然，他用力按下去。

一阵无法言语的感觉朝着Jim涌过来，然而Spock的手指离开了他的身体。他因空虚而喃喃低语，但是当他睁开眼睛的时候，看见Spock靠近他，将阴茎的头部送入他的后穴。

“吻我。”Jim哼哼着，声音嘶哑。Spock的嘴唇覆盖上了他的，他的舌头轻而易举的与Jim的舌头交缠在一起。

Jim接受Spock的舌头在自己的口腔中占据领导地位，就如同他接受Spock滑入他的身体。他现在只能体会那股激动感，他轻轻地呻吟，向Spock贴得更近，他发现自己的阴茎又一次硬了。

Spock开始冲刺，每一次都顶到他的敏感点。Jim因为快感抽泣着，他的手紧紧攀着Spock的后背。几秒钟后他又射了，除了因快感而呻吟，他发现什么都做不了。过了一会儿，他听见Spock的叹息声，他知道Spock已经射在了自己的体内。

他想休息了，但是Spock没有停下来。他挪动身体开始揉搓Jim的乳头，让Jim身体扭动。在Spock重新抚摸他的阴茎时，他知道Spock真的了解他身体的每一处。Spock可能能让他一次又一次的高潮。就好像读到了他的想法，Spock俯下身体将Jim的阴茎含在嘴中。随着一阵哽咽的呻吟，Jim再一次高潮了。

❖ ❖ ❖

“Jim...Jim，醒醒。”

Jim睁开眼睛，Spock温柔地推着他的肩膀。猫咪跳到床上，开始用爪子洗脸，Jim发出了哼哼声。

“怎么了...？”Jim努力睁开一只眼睛。

“该出发了。”Spock的话能回答任何问题，表情严肃认真。但是Jim能够感受到他的激动，他发现自己掀开被子找昨晚扔在地上的衣服。

显然，他现在和原来的自己一模一样了，因为衣服全扔在了地上。他捡起一件在和Spock做爱前穿的一件衣服，在昏暗的光线中穿起了衣服，在他确认裤子正反面的时候稍微停了一下。

“好吧...”他不确定原因，但是他能发觉在他们沿着舰船昏暗的灯光下行走时，他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。现在好像是早上四点钟，宇宙都是模糊一片的，他和Spock是唯一在走廊上行走的人。

“我已经收拾好了我们可能需要的衣服和物品。”Spock展示他手里拎着的黑色小包。“尽管，我和治疗师谈过，他们不认为我们需要在那里过夜。”

Jim点点头，紧张和困顿让他保持安静。不过他真的很开心，他要完全回到原来的样子了。虽然他还有点担心，他在过去几周一直在习惯自己...改变...万一他不喜欢他自己怎么办？

在Spock伸出手拉着他的时候，他觉得温暖而平静。Jim给了Spock一个微笑，他知道一切都会好起来的。因为无论发生什么，他都爱着Spock。如果这次经历教会了他什么，那就是他永远都会爱Spock。

传送室的灯光映入眼帘，Scotty似乎没受打扰，就好像他一直在这里等着传送他们下去一样，他靠着操作台，从随身携带的小酒杯里喝酒。McCoy好像知道Jim现在什么想法，他斜靠着墙，打了一个哈欠。

“行了，走吧。”他看着他们，跟走上传送台。

“等一下...”Jim突然想起来一件事，他在桌子上看见过一个笔记本。昨晚睡觉前的想法成型了，但是直到刚刚他才知道该怎么办。“我忘了点东西！”

“该死的，Jim！”

“Jim...你忘记了什么？”Spock拉开小包的拉链。

“没什么！我马上就回来。等我一秒钟！”他跳下来冲出门外。

他对于自己没有迷路并且顺利输入从Chekov那里看来得密码感到骄傲。他拉开抽屉找到本子。然而他找不到一支笔。

“快点...快点...”他抓起一支笔用力划了两下看看是否还能用，然后他翻开空白页，开始写一段话。

“Jim，你在做什么？”Spock在Jim写完的时候从门边问他。

“没了，我弄好了。”他撕下那一页，叠好放进口袋里。

“你在为与治疗师的会面做准备吗？”Spock问。

“什么？不是。”他拉起Spock的手。“我很高兴，真的。我就是...写点什么...等我想起来以后给我自己看的。”

“是何种类型？”Spock扬起眉毛。

“什么都不是。”Jim不想让Spock误解，他说这个是私密的，但是至少在结束前，他不想再看一遍。

“我尊重你的隐私，Jim。”Spock捏了捏Jim的手，Jim感受到更加强大的爱意，远远证明了他卸载纸条上的话。

他们传送到瓦肯的时候似乎是中午。在他们踏上石阶前往庙宇的时候，McCoy嘟囔着温度和地形。

有人期待着他们的到来，Spock只用瓦肯语说了几句话，穿着厚重袍子的瓦肯人就带领他们走进去，经过狭窄的楼梯和空荡荡的房间。

“你们两个等在这里。”瓦肯女人说完看着Spock和McCoy。Jim又感觉紧张了，他希望Spock能反对，但是Spock只是对着女人点点头。

“我是一个医生。”McCoy坚定地说。

“等到Kirk舰长治疗结束之后你被允许看望他，但是他必须独自接受治疗。”她转向他，他忍不住想这双眼睛和Spock相比究竟有多冰冷，他们只有相似的深色眼睛。“进来。”

他跟着她走到后面的房间。房间很小，突然昏暗的灯光让他忍不住眯了眯眼睛。他突然意识到这股甜蜜的气味就是Spock常用的熏香。

“呃...所以你是来帮我的？”Jim问，两只脚交替站着，他觉得站在治疗师面前很尴尬。

“安静...”那个男人开口，闭着眼睛。“脱下你的鞋，袜子和衬衫，然后躺在地板上。”

“呃，好吧。”Jim笨拙地脱衣服，因为瓦肯人一直闭着眼也没动过地方，他感觉既奇怪又放松。“我——”

“平躺着。”瓦肯人回答了Jim没有问出口的问题。

Jim照做了，意识到他的身体已经被一层汗水覆盖。他躺在那里，紧张地看着治疗师，他还没有睁开眼睛。

“你在干——”

“安静...”他重复。“怎么发生的？你怎么让自己受伤的？”

“我从梯子上摔下来。”Jim说。“但是——”

“ _安静_...”治疗师把双手放在Jim的胸口。“你从梯子上摔下来伤了头，因此你失去了全部的记忆？”

Jim点点头，不敢说话了。他能感觉到年长瓦肯人温暖而又满布皱纹的双手按在他的胸膛上，因为接触，他的身体突然弹跳了一下，眼睛也紧紧地闭起来。

突然，他不在治疗师的房间里了。他在轮机室，站在梯子上，两只手都没抓着梯子。

“好，我会看一眼的。”他对某个人喊着，一秒钟后他看到Jaylah在上面看着他。他移动一只脚去拿正确的工具，然后他发现脚踩空了。他没能踩到梯子，他的另一只脚也打滑了。他看到Jaylah震惊的脸，他只能感受到头部撞击金属的钝痛感。

他吸着气睁开眼睛。他回到房间了，瓦肯人看着他，手搭在腿上。

“我刚刚想起怎么摔倒了！”治疗师点点头，手又放回到Jim的前胸。

Jim的眼睛闭上，他感觉面前出现了很多不同的事情，一件接着一件。他在舰桥上，和Nyota争论，同时狡猾地和Spock进行瓦肯吻。他在一个奇怪的星球上，旁边跟着两名官员，为了保命在狂奔。他通过一个纸盒子看见被遗弃的小猫咪。

当他再一次回到治疗师的房间是他几乎难过起来。他颤抖着呼吸，感受身体和精神上的变化。他想起自己几乎花费了一个小时的时间寻找一只最好的猫咪，几乎让McCoy不高兴了。他最终选择了Kan-bu，然后Kan-bu从箱子里跳到了McCoy的头上。

“你找回你自己了？”治疗师问他，重新调整Jim双腿的姿势，让他们弯曲起来，这样治疗师就能够碰到Jim的脚面。

“对，毕竟我还没有走得太远。”Jim笑了起来，在发觉治疗师可能也在微笑的时候他很高兴。治疗师把手放在Jim的脚面，Jim再一次迷失了。

他在塔尔苏斯四星，躲在一个垃圾桶的后面，随着心跳，他知道垃圾桶就和自己的胃一样，空空如也。这很疼，就好像真的又一次让他心痛一样。不过这段记忆被另一段记忆顶替了。

一段又一段的记忆带他找回更多。面孔，地点，名字，他童年和青年时期的情感。他学院时期的不守规矩和日后成为舰长的时光。但是他没有睁开眼睛。

他发现自己盯着浩瀚的宇宙。不知为何，他们看起来真实生动，Jim如释重负。但是任务之后没有往常的情绪高涨，只有一点怪异的忧郁。他要想很多事情。

他知道自己曾经距离死亡多么近，他让所有人赶快离开。他脸上带着因抗争而又的抓伤，他没治好它。濒临死亡，他开始想什么对他最重要，什么是他珍视的。

他知道当Spock在他周围时他心脏跳动是什么意思；他知道自己期待着每一次他们相处的时光，不管是任务还是下棋。他不能再拒绝了，他也不想拒绝。

门开了，当他看见是Spock的时候，他的心脏漏跳了一拍，他不能抑制自己脸上浮现的笑容。Spock的手抚上他的脸庞，他的手指抹掉因伤口带来的血迹。Spock的嘴唇贴上他的，他此生从未如此快乐过。

“不...”睁开眼睛，他看见治疗师房间的天花板，瓦肯人的手在他的脸上，和Spock融合他们思维的手势一样。

“我相信你会找清他们的顺序。”治疗师站起来走到窗边，通过厚重的帷幕向外看。Jim摸了摸脖子，发现天已经黑了，他们肯定在这里呆了几个小时。

“谢谢你。你...你是怎么做到的？”Jim试探性地询问，他担心治疗师再一次让自己保持安静。他拿起衣服穿好。在他穿衣服的时候，他忍不住地微笑因为他现在想起了很多小事，比如这件衣服在什么地方买的。

“像你说的，你从未走远。”治疗师的目光重新看向窗外。

“对，但是...就...我不知道该怎么谢谢你。”Jim穿好靴子，走向治疗师。

“你曾经帮助拯救我们种族。”治疗师回答他。“尽我所能帮助你是符合逻辑的。现在，已经过去几个小时了，你的丈夫和朋友正在等待你。”

“哦对了！”Jim走向门边。“谢了！”

他沿着走廊奔跑，打破了庙宇宁静的氛围，一些面无表情的瓦肯人在他跑过去的时候看向他。他冲进休息室，McCoy从他之前躺着睡觉的地方跳起来。

“Jim...”Spock后背挺直地坐在那里看着他。

“我无法相信...”Jim走向Spock，无法移开自己的目光。他伸出手捧住Spock的脸亲吻他。“我居然会忘了你！”

“没有很糟糕。”Spock前倾，两个人的额头相抵。“你并没有真正忘记我。”

“能走了不？这地方热死了！”McCoy起身，在他们俩没挪动之前先走到门边。“而且Jim，不要妄想你在回去之后不用来医疗舱。他们可能治好你，我得确保他们没做多余的事。”

“好的，Bones。”Jim试着让自己听起来很生气，但是在拉住Spock的手时忍不住因为熟悉的感觉而微笑起来。

回到船上，他丝毫没有意外的看见很多人都在等着看他。他和每一个能够碰到的人拍手，高喊他们的名字。

“很高兴想起你， _Nyota Uhura_ 。”他咧开嘴伸出手掌。她翻了个白眼但是在击掌的时候仍然对他报以微笑。

“还有你！”Jim揉乱Chekov的头发。“你怎么知道我房间的通行码的？！”

“Hikaru给我的！”他大笑着跳开。

Jim本想到处逛逛坐回到舰长椅，但是McCoy拉着他的胳膊并且在字面意义上把他拽走了。

“看着光。”McCoy说，手稳稳地拿着医用手电筒。“现在向上看...向下...”

“我很好！我感觉很好！我记得你，所以我记得我有多讨厌这一套。那么，我能走了吗？”没等McCoy回答，他跳下检查台往门边走。

“等一下。”McCoy又抓住了他的胳膊。“...他们对你做了什么？”

“他和我思维融合...某种程度上。但是不是常规意义上的思维融合。” Jim希望他能在回到房间的时候Spock给他解释一下。“他不仅碰了我的头，还摸了我的脚...”

“...哦。”

Jim大笑，这看起来挺奇怪，但是他很高兴起作用了，他没有抱怨。明天会有很多时间呆在舰桥，他爱他的工作，他更爱他的丈夫。他太期待在Spock怀抱里的夜晚了。

就在他回到房间时，他想起口袋里有一张小纸条。现在看起来有点奇怪了，因为这是他自己写的。他打开纸条，辨认自己半梦半醒之间的字迹。

_Jim——_

_我知道你认为之前发生的事情可能让你的生活变得麻烦，但是我觉得那很有用。Spock说我们因为工作没有很多时间相处，但是你不能让那再次发生。他爱你，你也爱他，一旦你找回你的记忆，你会发现这可能十分重要。花更多的时间相处，养一个真正的宝宝而不仅仅是一只猫。对了，这是千层面的菜谱，你不需要再找Nyota要了。_

Jim微笑着把纸条放回自己的口袋。他不清楚“有用”是不是正确的词，但是他现在十分清楚他有多爱Spock，以及这一切多么容易消失。

或许下次任务开始前他们应该多花点时间呆在新瓦肯，Jim脑海中已经有了对下一次沙滩野餐的美好设想。

 


End file.
